Porque así son las cosas
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [AU] El superhéroe más genial de Paris era Chat Noir ¿Y por qué no? Aparte de partirse el espinazo gatuno y ser un ídolo por todos los parisinos, no solo la fachada de superhéroe sino también de su forma civil... Hecho por Gotti Calavera


Porque así son las cosas.

El superhéroe más genial de París era Chat Noir ¿Y por qué no? Aparte de partirse el espinazo gatuno y ser un ídolo por todos los parisinos, no solo la fachada de superhéroe sino también de su forma civil. Pero hablando seriamente ahí estaba con una capucha verde y un par de lentes oscuros observando con unos binoculares a la chica que atendía el mostrador de una panadería.

Adrien Agreste estaba enamorado de su compañera Marinette Dupain-Cheg, aunque fue muy irónico como llegó a esa conclusión. Ella, aunque nació en París, paso parte de su infancia en China y volvió para quedarse permanentemente en su ciudad natal con el nuevo negocio de sus padres; en un principio pensó que se creía superior por su forma de vestir, aparte de ponerle un chicle en el asiento.

Pero no pensó que los eventos que ocurrieron al ser superhéroes y una lluvia lo hicieran cambiar de opinión.

― **¿Sabes…? Eres la primera persona que me hablo de esa forma, yo… no te pegue el chicle en el asiento fue esa chica rubia, por un momento pensé que sería mi amiga…―** debió de suponer que era una de las trampas de Chloe para alejar a las "pretendientes" de él **―Es difícil todo esto, apenas llevo un año en París y no he entablado ningún vínculo especial con alguien, soy un fracaso. Siempre traigo a la mala suerte―** murmuró con tristeza.

No dijo nada y solo le ofreció su paraguas, ella ante tal acto sonrió de forma sincera, una sonrisa que le llegó al corazón ni siquiera pudo articular una palabra para despedirse de la chica y solo logró reaccionar con ayuda de su kwami. Desde ahí comenzó su enamoramiento con la chica y su vida de superhéroe.

* * *

― **Hola,** _ **Kitty**_ **―** saludó de forma animada su compañera de combate.

Él solo respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras su mente divagaba y acepta el usual mimo de la chica sin reproche; al percatarse de eso ella se le acercó un poco para admirar su postura. Desde que se volvió heroína fue sencillamente genial, aunque un poco difícil al principio, las palabras que le había brindado su compañero hizo que sintiera algo más que simple admiración: amor.

Se acercó un poco más con una ligera intención de besar sus labios si tan solo fuera así de fácil. Y realmente lo fue, un beso robado a la perfección y mejor aún, correspondido; luego responder con un "te amo" al finalizar el beso, casarse y tener dos… mejor, tres hijos y tener de mascota un hámster.

Fin…

Todo era más simple en su ingenua imaginación, pero la realidad pensaba aplastarla.

― **¿Qué haces?―** interrogó el rubio al ver esa cercanía.

― **Nada… quiero decir… No hay villanos esta noche, es tranquila―** respondió alejándose mientras sus manos hacían maniobras indescifrables.

Chat Noir no sabía que su compañera de batalla estaba enamorada de él, no era su culpa ya que ella excusaba todo lo posible su compartimiento y el rubio solo tenía en mente a una chica.

― **¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?―** soltó de repente logrando sorprender de sobremanera a la chica de traje rojo.

Pero ella no pudo responder nada por el sonido de una explosión, durante la lucha ella pensó en la posible enamorada de su amor platónico, no podía dejarse ganar en la vida civil del chico por otra persona, sonaba algo egoísta, pero realmente estaba enamorada y haría su mejor esfuerzo.

A la mañana siguiente presumía un vestido que desde hoy lo tomaría como vestimenta usual de llevar, Adrien casi le da un derrame nasal y escuchar la conversación de esas dos amigas solo le provocaba tener listo los papelitos para las fosas nasales. No es que fuera chismoso, ni nada por el estilo; de hecho llego al instituto y Nino estaba esperándolo en las escaleras con nuevas noticias del Chatblog, su amigo tenía unos impulsos de periodista ¿Qué mejor noticia para comenzar su carrera que el superhéroe capaz de destruir todo? Saludo como siempre y busco con la mirada a la dueña de su corazón, y efectivamente estaba cerca junto con Alya, luciendo un vestido en parte superior verde pastel dejando al descubierto los hombros, mangas hasta el codo y la falda negra rozando las rodillas.

Tomo algo de valor, o mejor dicho Nino le empujo un poco para que halagara la vestimenta de la oriental. Pero todo se fue al caño al escuchar algo de la conversación.

― **¿En serio te gusta mucho Chat Noir?―** exclamó Alya divertida por el cambio de la pecosa.

― **¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Soy su fan #1!―** dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras, ante esa acción la morena se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

― **Lindo cierre, Marinette―** alagó la de lentes.

― **Gracias…―** un par de ojos esmeralda curiosos fijaron la vista a la espalda de la pálida, era como ver su bastón en miniatura.

― **Tal vez Chat Noir quiere devuelta ese bastón…―** inquirió con picardía la futura Dj.

― **¡Alya!―** las mejillas de la oriental ardieron ante esa insinuación.

Pero el modelo pudo superar la vergüenza de esa chica. Y desde ese entonces no se acercaba mucho a la chica mientras esta de espaldas.

* * *

La vida daba vueltas sin lugar a dudas y una de ellas fue ver a su compañera de combate ayudarle con English, después del incidente con Volphina, Ladybug se encargó de ser parte del equipo de Guardaespaldas del joven Agreste. Ya no corría peligro, de hecho él podía cuidarse bien, pero al parecer la heroína estaba realmente asustada que casi entrega su Miraculous.

Esto le dio una nueva expectativa de su compañera de estar muy comprometida con salvar a todo ciudadano de París o que fuera una fangirl de su identidad civil, descartó la segunda al ver cómo le hablaba con familiaridad, como si fuera un ciudadano más del montón.

― **Usa el "** _ **will"**_ **para que la oración pase a futuro―** exclamó su instructora.

― **¿Cómo sabes tanto esta lengua?―** preguntó con algo de cansancio ya que iba ser tarde.

― **En total se hablar por lo menos tres idiomas…―** admitió con simpleza mientas se recostaba en el enorme sofá del chico **―Francés, Mandarín, English y algo de Coreano―** bostezó un poco y abrazó una almohada.

El rubio iba a preguntar nuevamente sobre la tarea, pero al no ser respondida su pregunta miro a su compañera la cual estaba profundamente dormida. Se acercó con cuidado de no despertarla y debía de admitir que tenía cierto parecido a Marinette cuando se quedaba dormida en clases, le parecía demasiado tierno. Desde hace una semana estuvo ensayando con la heroína mientras esta dormía de demostrar sus sentimientos a la chica que le gusta siendo ella el papel de su amor, agarro la sabana y la tapó al mismo tiempo de encontrarse nervioso.

― **Marinette, me gustaría que fuéramos a ver una película…―** no pudo terminar la oración al ver a Ladybug despertarse forma brusca.

― **¿Qué estás haciendo?―** cuestionó la heroína.

― **Practicando…―** dijo con sinceridad **―Hay una chica en mi clase que me gustaría invitar al cine, pero soy demasiado tímido para decírselo.**

― **Ya veo―** comentó mientras se rascaba la nuca con algo de nerviosismo **―Puedes seguir…**

― **¿No te molesta?―** preguntó algo alterado.

― **Para nada, si es a la persona que te gusta, puedes confiar en mí―** admitió con una sonrisa fingida.

― **Se llama Marinette…―** ante ese nombre ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

― **¿Y q-qué le quiere-eres decir?―** tartamudeó un poco, pero eso lo pasó desapercibido el aportador del Miraculous de la destrucción.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a ella algo nervioso de prácticar sin que estuviera dormida, trago duro e intento usar las palabras correctas.

― **¿Te gustaría ver una película conmigo?―** interrogó.

― **Será un placer―** respondió con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa risueña.

Pero eso no fue todo, no se esperó que el rubio agarrara esas mejillas con sus manos y la mirara fijamente a los ojos. Había estado recopilando frases de sus animes favoritos del género shojo en donde pudiera identificarse con los sentimientos que tenía por su compañera de escuela, y también debía de culpar por los ojos de la heroína ser muy similares de la chica que le gusta hasta llegar a confundirlos. Así que se propuso revelar lo que sentía a la oriental mañana y quitarse la duda de una maldita vez.

― **Me gustas mucho, Marinette ¿No sabes cuánto? Tal vez yo no te guste, pero me gustaría intentar ser la persona que pueda acaparar el corazón generoso que tienes. Quiero que mis sentimientos lleguen hacía ti,** _ **My princess―**_ soltó de golpe evitando tartamudear.

Se habían mirado fijamente y no sabía si fue el calor del momento o las palabras que parecían ser dedicas a Ladybug, los motivó a besarse de manera tierna con algo de miedo de ser rechazados; cuando llegaron a más confianza el rubio estaba encima de la heroína quitándole el aliento con un beso de no tener fin, se separaron por falta de oxígeno y mirándose el uno al otro. Ella soltó una leve risita por lo ocurrido mientras las mejillas de ambos se coloreaban.

― **Espero que ella lo acepté―** y sin decir otra palabra se fue con ayuda de su yo-yo dejando a un rubio completamente en blanco por lo que acababa de pasar.

Al día siguiente con alguna voluntad sobre humana que ni el Miraculous de la mariposa podía otorgarse semejante poder logró invitar a la azabache sin ayuda de Nino y le explicó a él que pensaba decirle lo que sentía.

Todo iba bien, incluso se había olvidado que existían los malditos akumas para arruinarle esa cita y eso pasó, una persona fue poseída en el cinema; al parecer un ex-empleado quería su puesto de vuelta, logrando separarla de Marinette porque todos caían en un trance al comienzo de la película y ella se fue con la excusa de ir al tocador.

Pero fue salvado por una Ladybug junto con todos de esa sala.

― **Espera, My Lady. Necesito hallar a Marinette―** explicó el joven Agreste a la heroína.

― **Descuida, ella está bien―** comentó mientras le daba un abrazo antes de ir buscar el villano.

Se quedó algo perplejo, por suerte Plagg logró volverlo en sí para que fuera a buscar un lugar donde transformarse y derrotar al ser poseído. Nada que un Cataclismo y un Lucky Charm lograrán solucionarlo, antes que su anillo diera el último pitido fue sujetado de la muñeca por su súper-heroína del yo-yo.

― **¿Qué sucede?―** se cuestionó al ver la expresión de ella.

― **Piensas confesarle hoy tus sentimientos a esa chica, Adrien―** su transformación termino mostrando a un joven modelo delante de la heroína.

― **Sí―** sintió un agarre en sus hombros antes de sentir nuevamente los labios que degusto en la noche, al separarse ambos se miraron.

― **Se los puedes decir ¿ahora?**

Ante esa frase los aretes habían pitado como último intento de aviso y la sala de cinema vació se ilumino un poco con la luz roja de la des transformación por la aportadora del Miraculous de la creación, dejando algo sorprendido al rubio, pero con una grata sonrisa que fuera ella.

― **Me gustas mucho, Marinette…**

* * *

Al ser un AU es claro el fandom estaría a reventar de AdriBug... Me gusta más ese nombre que el otro.

¿Gustan reviews?


End file.
